Sacrifices and Loyalty
by Dragonball X Avalon
Summary: Just a short one shot. Takes place early season 1 but I don't remember the episode name


**A/N: Takes place after Chuck vs. The Best Friend Season 2! Thanks to Arya's Prayers for reminding me of the episode name!  
><strong>

"Are you FUCKING kidding me? Are you seriously telling me we can't even get his body?!"

"Major Casey, watch your mouth."

"General, answer the damn question. Chuck Bartowski died to stop an assasination plot and you're telling me that we can't even have his body? His family deserves that much!" Sarah Walker shouted, unable to believe that this had just happened. Chuck had gotten into the nerd herder with the bomb and driven off, only for it to explode taking Chuck with it. Casey and Sarah raced over there, but it was like Beckman had planned the whole thing. The area had already been cordoned off and even with their credentials, neither Casey nor Sarah were able to get to their friend's body.

"I know what the asset has done in service to this country. However, the thought of someone somehow recreating the Intersect is far too dangerous. His body will be moved to a secure CIA facility where it will stay. I expect you both back in Washington by this time tomorrow. Operation Bartowski is over."

Beckman terminated the call, leaving Sarah and Casey looking at a dark screen.

"He deserves better than this Casey. His family deserves better than this. We deserve better than this." She said; Sarah knew that it was selfish, but she didn't care. Chuck was dead, and worst of all, he had died without ever knowing that she loved him.

"You're right, which is why we're going to get his body."

"Casey our orders-"

"To hell with orders. Honor, duty, country, core. Those are the values that have defined my life, and I will be damned if Chuck isn't buried with full honors. He died a hero and God help me, that's how he will be remembered. If Beckman gets in my way, I'll kill her myself. Are you with me?"

"Let's go bring him home."

It had taken several days, and Casey and Sarah had both had to call in every favor they had, but they had finally tracked Chuck down to a CIA facility in Argentina. Casey and Sarah killed the two guards at the door and burst inside, startling the room full of doctors and technician's.

"What are you doing here? This is a secure facility and-"

"Shut up and tell me what I want to know. Where is Chuck Bartowski?" Sarah hissed, practically begging someone to lie to her so she could kill them.

"Sarah, Casey? What are you doing here?"

The voice that Sarah Walker and John Casey never thought they would hear again spoke up from the far side of the room.

"Chuck?" Sarah asked, almost not willing to believe it as she ran over to the far side of the room and saw him in an observation room.

"Oh Chuck thank God you're alive!"

"Of course I'm alive Sarah why wouldn't I be?"

"What? But-"

"Bartowski, we saw you die when the bomb went off." Casey said, keeping a hand on Sarah's waist so she wouldn't fall over.

"What? Beckman told me that you guys wanted out, and that I had to move to this facility for my own safety. I was never in the car, it was all done by remote. Then a couple of black ops guys came in and spirited me away."

"That lying bitch!" Sarah shouted, even as she went to work on the door panel.

"Allow me. Stand back Chuck." Casey said, and Chuck nodded, moving away from the door just as Casey shot the panel with his M14. As soon as the door hissed open Sarah grabbed Chuck and kissed him.

"Wh-what?"

"I love you Chuck, and I couldn't live with myself if you died not knowing that."

"The rules-"

"Forget about em. We broke about fifty federal laws to get you out of here, so I think the rule on fratinization can be ignored. Just don't expect me to kiss you Bartowski." Casey said, and Chuck grinned as he shook Casey's hand.

"Let's get out of here shall we?" Casey asked, and the other two nodded, taking each others hands, and getting into Casey's Crown Victoria outside.

"So, we're now fugitives from the CIA and the NSA. We have to run, the only question is where." Sarah said, only be stopped by the last person she expected.

"We're not running."

"Chuck."

"No Sarah. I have given the last year of my life to this country, and Beckman screwed me over. I'm going to look the bitch in the eye, and get my answers."

"What if we could do both? You could talk to Beckman and we could get out of here?"

"Fine, but we have to get Awesome, Ellie, and Morgan out too. I won't let them be used to get to me."

"Alright, then this is what we're going to do.."

"Good evening General. Surprised to see me?" Chuck said from where he stood in between Sarah and Casey.

"Mr. Bartowski, how nice to see you-"

"Oh shut up, we all know you're full of shit. Casey and Sarah found me in the CIA facility you put me in, and they both seemed interested to learn that I was alive. Casey and Sarah tried to talk me out of calling, but I needed to. I needed to look you in the eye and ask why after everything I have done, did you screw me over?"

"You could be a security risk in the wrong hands, and I knew that you would never willingly go underground, just as I knew Major Casey and Agent Walker would never let you go. So I did what I had to. Speaking of, Major Casey, please take Mr. Bartowski into custody."

"No. I hereby resign, effective immediately."

"So do I." Sarah spoke up, giving Beckman a glare.

"So be it. The asset will-"

"No. General, in case you're wondering we're far away from Castle. This call is on Casey's phone and has been bounced across a half dozen satellites so good luck finding us. Don't worry though, we won't tell anyone about the Intersect."

With that, Chuck ended the connection, sharing a grin with Sarah and Casey. He was out from under the CIA's thumb. He was free, and that was how he would stay.

**A/N: Another short one shot! I hope you all enjoyed, and for those of you Smallville fans please read my crossover the Price of Secrets!**


End file.
